


will I just be a legacy?

by ixfundy



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Henry, Slow Burn, Uhhh angsty, it’s a bit long, mostly Fundy’s pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixfundy/pseuds/ixfundy
Summary: Fundy’s pov about his current life in L’manburg.(Single chapter only)(Also based off of the server’s characters not the actual people)(The ages are different here cuz... it’s a prince and a beast-person idk what you want from me dawg)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 156





	will I just be a legacy?

**Author's Note:**

> :) enjoy

Will I be just a legacy? 

You really don’t know something to be so important until you lose it. 

Back when Fundy was younger, in fact, still barely walking on two legs, he remembers watching tv before his mother slept on the couch, being a Black fox beast woman, she was a bit loud and unruly. Fundy was much smaller, and very much aware of how angry his mother gets when he woke her up, even if he was hungry. 

Soon he heard the keys jingle in the door, and Fundy squeaked a happy chip before walking towards the wooden door, the paint peeled at the sides, and wore a dull white on its frame. His father opened the door, smiling as soon as the door was wide enough to fit for Fundy to see his father through.   
“Hey fundip!” He cooed, and Fundy only chirped back and stood for a second before falling back onto his tail. 

Wilbur chuckled and picked up his son and quickly walked up the steps of the front door entrance, soon changing Fundy’s onesie and packing Fundy’s clothes and belongings in him and Fundy’s shared room. 

Fundy saw his father packing things into the bags and tried to help by grabbing his toys and handing them to his dad, thinking that he'll need those too. Wilbur put them away neatly into the bags. Wilbur soon started zipping the bags, checking over them and picking up his son off the ground. He tapped gently on the red fox’s nose, Fundy blinking and twitching his sensitive nose afterwards. 

“Fundip, we can’t stay here,” he sighed, as he walked out the door, Fundy’s mother sleeping heavily in the other room as he walking quietly down the steps of Fundy’s room. He talked to Fundy as he was walking out the door of the home they stayed in. 

“We’ll find some place even better, somewhere without mom being…” Wilbur frowned and ignored his trail of thought, instead looking at his son perched at his side, looking around the parking lot mindlessly. “Fundy..” Wilbur smiled and slammed the door and spoke that last part to himself. 

“You deserve better.” 

Then they drove off, picking up something to eat before finally continuing the car ride. 

\--

“I wish it was like that now.” Fundy said, staring into the salt water as the waves pushed at his paws. A strong urge to catch fish and eat them was gawing itself into his mind, before he ignored them soon after. Being a beastman is tiring. 

All his life, or kind, was shown to be dirty and disgusting. Being a red fox wasn’t helpful either, his species was shown to be liars and cheats. Most kids never liked him from that alone. He didn’t have many friends. 

Him and his father moved constantly, Wilbur, his dad, found it hard to settle down in a house where the neighbors hated Fundy’s appearance. No one generally liked beast-people after they came out of hiding and con-existed with humans after they fought many battles. After peace laws were made, they weren’t completely enforced for disciramtion against beast-people. Generally different species couples couldn’t even marry each other, and highly were disapproved of within either group. 

When Fundy was born, he was born to a black fox named Perra, Fundy doesn’t know her last name which was his mother. And a human named Wilbur Soot, his father. Wilbur cared about him the most, after Fundy was 15, Wilbur told him why his mother, Perra never cared about Fundy after he was born. Most beast-foxes give birth to a litter of 6, and Perra did, but soon after that his 5 other siblings, passed soon after birth due to his mother’s conditions, and his mother saw him as a demon child. A curse. 

While Wilbur wasn’t religious, Perra was, most beast-people are, and believed everything that caused his siblings to die had to do with Fundy, and thought Fundy had demonic magic. She never cared for Fundy when he was younger. Wilbur, as his father, did instead, even attending breastfeeding or attachment therapy for Fundy to grow up normal. 

Well as normal as possible…

\-- 

Fundy looked at the moon, tears welling in his eyes, then looking down at his claws.   
“Stupid fucking war, why did it have to happen?” He growled his ears drawn back and threw his hat down onto the sandy beach..   
“At least dad could glance at me everyday, but now I barely see him at home... I feel like I'm a ghost.” He cried, jaws snapping before staring at the moon. He gulped air into his mouth, trying to suppress his sobs from being voiced aloud.  
“Do you think I’d be loved more if I was... was..—“ he hiccuped, his voice shook and trembled from a throaty sob. The sound sounded like a weak animal’s soft cry of help, slowly fading into the dark. 

He sniffled and picked up his hat and said with a darkened voice,

“I think she was right.” Fundy got up, clearing his throat and walking closer to the beach’s shore getting ready to start grabbing fish with his bare paws to eat.

‘Being sad about makes me too hungry’ he thought jokingly, wading into the water.  
\--

After an hour he caught a few, eating one as he prepared the other fish for when he came back to the others back home. He was fried his own fish, after he skinned it. He mindlessly ate his food, watching the moon and clearing his thoughts by filling his mind with the sounds of the ocean. 

Clay Austain Elane II was born into a monrach. His mother soon after giving birth to him passed away, and left his father to greatly moarn over her loss. His father ended up ignoring his son, Clay during this time, only leaving Clay to study and sometimes do chores around the kingdom, he soon started making a alias to go by. “Dream” Clay had a lot of freetime after the royal staff had taught him for the day. Soon into the night, Clay.. Or Dream came out at nightime, interacting with the ciztens and tourists of his kingdom. After the kingdom grew into more modern ideas, his father remarried. Her name was Destiny Token, not a person of royality but his father loved her all the same. Then after Clay turned 16, his step mother gave birth to his little sister, Drista Elane Token.

His sister was funny and he and her were very close siblings. Best friends even. When his parents had declared land from a neighboring Kingdom, he met his two close friends. George Alan Goldworth and Simon “Nap” Crimson. 

They were from a nomad group called “walkers” from the kingdom Clay’s parents were fighting land over. Soon the Walkers joined Clay’s kingdom and lived among the citizens happily. 

But once Clay turned 20, and his sister was 13, his parents put him onto the front lines, leading the first battle against the unknown’s kingdom named L’manburg. 

\--

‘You’d think this ‘kingdom’ would expand their nation instead of building a wall to keep others out with no visible way in.’ Dream thought to himself as he stalked among the high purpled walls. They looked fairly well built and strong for such a short amount of time.

When Clay first saw the land, he wondered why his family needed the piece of land. It wasn’t special, no certain relics or gold under it. It seemed pointless to chose such a piece of land to fight over with a smaller kingdom.

But since Drista’s covering for him, he might as well be a bit useful and scope out the place and see how well it fared against its first battle.

After maybe an hour, around 2 am, Dream checked on his watch, something came from the inside of the walls. Dream tensed, hand hovered over his bow, ready to strike a single blow to the person if they saw him. He saw a bright orange fur pass into the deeper part of the forest. Dream was wildly confused, he never saw a beast-- or animal like that. Weren’t they just myths?

Dream cleared his mind and rushed after the fox creature, sneaking behind him at a small distance. He watched the animal reach the beach that cut off the island from the mainland. 

The fox growled, talking english, be it slightly fuzzy, but english enough. Dream was completely dumbfounded, an animal-- a fox for that matter, speaking words and sentences? It was such an odder piece of land he thought it was. 

Dream stayed quiet, watching the fox ramble on and on about some women, agreeing with her some unspoken words and sobbed into the open air. He looked restless, slight sounds edged between angered growled the dying whines. 

The fox after 10 minutes, fished with his sharp claws, Dream almost gasped and blew his cover, those were sharper than his blade!

The fox-man was surely something he could not easily defeat. The masked boy watched the fox-man catch 5 fish, one carried between his jaws, it wiggled hastily, before it soon came to succumb it’s slow death. The fish were soon skinned and wrapped into a thin bag, the 5th fish cooking on a small fire, clearly meant to be eaten by the fox. 

Dream really didn’t believe such an animal could.. Well exist! He only heard tales, older than old, not even taught in schools or shared among his people. 

Dream was completely lost for words when that fox man stepped from the walls. The long snout and whiskers that twitched and moved between the air. The jaws were sharp and looked so painful as he grabbed onto the fish with it, easily holding a slippery fish into the mouth and locked. 

…. He just found it pretty neat.. A cool thing, not admiring the fox itself-- totally wasn’t. 

He stepped forward, to get closer to see the fox-boy’s eyes again. Then a twig snapped, instantly put the two in the air, Dream quickly thinking where to jump to, or hide. 

“I know you’re there… i don't know if you're just here to harm me or anything..” The fox-boy spoke lightly. Holding the fish tightly. 

Dream was silent, watching the fox, open and so easy to attack, vulnerable..

He could..   
No..

He walked closer to the fox, and sat down on a sandy beach with him.   
“Dream.” 

The fox boy jumped a bit, looking at the new body that sat next to him. 

“Dream?” Fundy said with heavy confusion. Dream helped him.   
“Dream, its my name.” he said with a smaller voice, he’s not used to talking as much as he wanted to be. 

Fundy made a small ‘o’ small with his maw, and offered some of the fish. Which Dream took,   
“Floris, or just Fundy if that’s easier.” 

Dream nodded, “Hey Fundy”  
Fundy smiled, “Hello Dream!”

They both smiled at each other, staring at the waves. Deep into the night.


End file.
